


Class in Session

by NekokoaFanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coffee, College, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekokoaFanfiction/pseuds/NekokoaFanfiction
Summary: Grades, coffee, and a very sexy professor.McCree x Reader College AU/Student-Professor





	1. Professor Mccree

You didn’t know exactly when you fell for the sultry voiced professor. It was almost as if when you first laid your eyes on him was when your strange symptoms of affection began to develop. You remembered that fated day, the warnings all around from blushed cheeks to hazy stares that spewed from your female classmates. They gossiped in front of the classroom, their eyes glimmering with excitement as they gushed and daydreamed about this professor. You didn’t get the memo about his looks, only that he was a great teacher and apparently, gives “easy As,” well at least that’s what they said according to _reviewmyprofessor.com_ and that website has been wrong before, so you only hoped that this time it was right. 

It wasn’t long until you stepped in the classroom, some of the seats were filled by your male classmates. You figured this professor must be really handsome if all the girls were waiting outside for him to walk in. You took a seat in the first row near the professor’s desk. Handsome or not, you just wanted to pass this class. 

It was fifteen minutes past the start time for class and you were convinced this professor wasn’t coming. The girls were still waiting outside with anticipation oozing from their expressions. Some of the students sitting inside left the class, probably expecting class to be canceled. You too, wanted to pack up your bags. If the professor wasn’t going to show up, he should have at least email the class.

You sighed softly and browsed through your phone. You’ll give him five more minutes. And as if your thoughts triggered something, the girls outside started squealing and a deep voice radiated from the hall.

“ _After you, ladies._ ” The girls started spilling in the class, red in the cheeks with smiles plastered on their face. They rushed to the seats, grabbing the front row seats as fast as they could before be heading for the next best thing. Your eyes looked to the door and once it was clear of girls, you caught sight of your professor entering the room.

And damn, the girls were right to fawn over this guy. Your professor was the definition of a man. You knew if you were to search it up in a dictionary, his face would be plastered right under that word.

He was tanned, and his face held facial hair around his chin, jaw and mouth. He had a white-collar shirt on, buttoned all the way to the top except for the first two buttons. It showed off his sculpted collar bones and left many girls _and some boys_ to their imaginations. With the sleeves of his collar shirt rolled up, it showed off his toned forearms and left his fans in curiosity of what it would be like to be held by them. 

Oddly enough, he wore a cowboy hat indoors and he fumbled around with an unlit cigar in his mouth. Once he stepped inside, his presence was overwhelming with masculinity, the class was silent with only the heavenly sighs coming from his obvious fangirls and his keys hanging on the side of his pants, jingling with every step towards his desk.

 _“Welcome to American History 101.”_ He said, his voice thick with a southern accent and smooth as velvet. He stood in front of his desk and leaned against it, bringing his fingers to the tip of his hat. _“I’m your professor. The name’s Jesse Mccree.”_

It was a little overwhelming seeing him right in front of you. His eyes glanced around the room and when it met with yours, you could’ve sworn they lingered on you more than anyone else’s. At least, that’s what you imagined.

 _“Now… This class is pretty easy, at least I think it is.”_ He mumbled his last few words. _“All you guys gotta do is show up, listen, take notes, and leave. Pretty easy, right?”_ He chuckled lightly as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a lighter. The class looked at him wide eyed.

 _“Look, I’m not really those kinds of professors that like to take attendance. And, uh, I don’t really care if ya late sometimes but…”_ He turned on the lighter and started to light his cigar but when he realized the bewildered stares all around the classroom, he laughed and quickly smashed the lit cigar on the desk and that was when you noticed the multiple burnt marks on the surface. _“Whoops, habit.”_

Those marks on the desk was proof of his habit and strangely enough, he looked incomplete without a cigar to his lips. _“So, any questions before we start?”_

You had expected a whole ton of hands would be waving in the air after his question, but only one or two hands actually went up. Mccree gave the student the go ahead by nodding to her and she shyly asked her question. 

_“Um, professor, do you have a syllabus or something?”_

_“Oh yeah…”_ Mccree was suddenly reminded of a certain white-haired professor yelling at him about his syllabus. A soft smile appeared on his face and he shook his head at the girl. _“I don’t really like syllabi, but I was supposed to make them. Ya’ll guys will probably get it next week. Alright, and you?”_ His hand pointed towards you and you almost jumped when you saw his eyes upon you. You started to panic as you weren’t the one who had their hand up. You didn’t even know what to say. He was patiently waiting for your response and you could only feel your cheeks heat up the longer he had his eyes on you.

 _“Yes, I just want to know how many tests are we going to have and what are the grade percentages.”_ Suddenly, a girl who was sitting behind you spoke up and it was at that point when you realized he wasn’t looking at you at all but behind you. You let out a sigh to calm your beating heart. Mccree began to answer her question but you were too stunned to listen to him. All you could recall was the smoothness of his voice and something along the lines of _“Three tests, I think…”_ You were trying to understand why exactly you felt this way. Maybe it was because you’ve never seen a man this equally attractive before or maybe it was something you ate this morning. You easily agreed with the latter. 

 _“Now before we start, how about some little introductions? First row across, wanna go?”_ He sat on his desk and looked to the right side of the room. A girl sitting three seats away from you, stood up from her seat and started to introduce herself. She told her name, major, and what she inspired to be after college. And pretty much, everyone modeled after her until Mccree sighed and said.

 _“So, no one has any hobbies, huh? Just name, major, and aspirations? So, what about you? Are you just gonna be a robot like the last three?”_ He brought out a cigar from his pockets and brought it to his lips. It was now your turn and he flickered his eyes to you and waited for your response. You gulped. It was a simple question. No need to get so flustered. It was not like he asked you why the sky was blue or how long it would take you to reach to Neptune. He just asked for a simple introduction.

_“Well, my name is ______ and I’m a junior under the major of ______. One of my hobbies are reading and I like to go fishing with my dad sometimes…”_

_“Sounds fancy.”_ He commented. You weren’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

_“To be honest, I don’t know what I want to be in life yet. I’m not even sure if I even like my major. I’m still trying to figure out… me.”_

_“Now that’s interesting.”_ A slight smirk was on his face as he fumbled with his cigar. _“Not an uncommon problem for you young folks. Word of advice, just go with the flow. Sky’s the limit, ya know?”_ What was that even supposed to mean? Mccree didn’t earn a response from you for his word of advice and he wasn’t expecting one. He quickly moved along to the student sitting next to you and it left you to ponder his words. The stress of college life and the future was something a student dread to think about and would rather distract themselves with life’s pleasures than engage in unanswered questions about their uncertainty of their future. So as simple as Mccree put it, it felt as though he never been through the stress of college life or maybe he forgot, like majority of professors. 

It wasn’t long until the end of class. After introductions, there was only thirty minutes left of class and instead of lecturing as most professors would do, Mccree wanted the class to relax for the rest of the period. He said, _“you guys can either stay or go. Actual lecture will begin on Friday.”_ Most of the guys left while most of the girls stayed asking Mccree all sorts of questions, some that were even about his personal life. Of course, he answered them as professionally as he could without revealing too much personal information about himself. The first thing you found out and what stuck to you was finding out he was single. Which was something you honestly couldn’t believe. A man like that single? It almost made you think if he couldn’t find anyone, what made you think you will?

You didn’t stay for long. You left, heading towards the nearest coffee cart on campus, contemplating on your lack of love life.


	2. A Lovely View

It’s been a couple of weeks since you started American History 101 and it was safe to say that your professor, Mccree, clearly did whatever he wanted to in terms with his teaching. He didn’t follow any books or lectures from other sources other than himself. He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind and opinion on the content of his work and you had to admit, he was a damn good professor. Occasionally making the class laugh with his jokes, he kept the class entertained with his engaging questions and kept them focused throughout the lesson. Students weren’t afraid to speak their mind and they enjoyed the discussions they had in class. _Reviewmyprofessor.com_ was right. He was definitely a 5-star professor.

There were still times where Mccree would light up his cigar because of his strange habit and every class, he’s adding a new mark to his desk. Sometimes the students would warn him as he’s fidgeting around in his pockets for his lighter. It was a strange habit, you thought, but then again, tobacco itself is very addicting.

 _“Professor, I quite don’t understand your notes here…”_ The girl who was next to you raised her hand as she pointed to her notebook. Her name was Samantha, if you recalled correctly. It was clear that she was fond of Mccree. Every class, she’ll always ask him questions that has the most obvious answers to them. It was quite annoying seeing her cheeks rosy red as Mccree approached her in close proximity. He placed a hand on her desk and hovered over her notebook.

 _“Now exactly what are you having trouble with this time, Samantha?”_ Mccree was clearly aware of the attention Samantha seemed to want every class. He was getting quite tired of her asking simple questions, especially about something he just said a few minutes ago. _“Samantha, think back to what I said a couple of seconds ago. Weren’t you listenin’?”_  

It wasn’t only the fact that Samantha’s attachment to Mccree was pretty creepy and annoying but also the fact that every time, Mccree came over to check on her notes, as he was facing her, his body slightly bent forward to have a clear view of her notes, and you would have a clear view of his ass.

And it’s not like you hated the view, it was quite lovely in fact, but it was awkward checking out your professor. And every time, you would have to look away so you or anyone else wouldn’t catch yourself staring at that wonderfully shaped—

 _“I’m sorry! I understand now, professor. It’s not so hard after all.”_ Samantha blushed, soaking up any attention Mccree had thrown at her. You were finally free from the view and you couldn’t help but feel your own cheeks arise to the heat. You were starting to question if this class was a blessing or a curse.

Mccree continued with the lecture without any interruptions from Samantha.


	3. Coffee Cart

Your actual first real conversation with Mccree was pretty simple. You were at your usual coffee cart near the campus library. You had just finished taking your language class and you’re in dire need for coffee. Your language professor was giving you a headache on how you were pronouncing most of the vocabulary wrong and you wanted to strangle her when she gave you a C on your oral quiz. You couldn’t help it, you didn’t know the Arabic language was so different from English. 

Professor Amari was one of the most ruthless language professors. She doesn’t play around and is the opposite of Mccree. She may be old, but she has a lot of energy to be able to do what she is doing. One of her pet peeves are sleepers. She hated when people fell asleep in her class and she always made that same comment whenever she caught someone asleep. _“Did they take a sleep dart to their neck to fall asleep like that?”_

The only two times you were able to catch any humanity in this woman was when she gushed about her daughter and all her accomplishments in life or when you would catch her near her office hanging out with professor Morrison and professor Reyes. They seemed to have a history together from when you observed them that one day. 

So, because of that C grade lingering in your pounding head, you figured you might as well get a cup of coffee before heading to your next class. At least the next class shouldn’t be so much of a headache. English with professor Morrison aka “Soldier” shouldn’t be so bad. He got his nickname “Soldier” because he was always wandering into one of his war stories mid lecture and most of his class content is about war where he’ll also have more of an excuse to share about his soldier days and how he was just “doing his job.”

It wasn’t so bad. At least his war stories kept the class entertained. You’ll take anything right now instead of being in professor Amari’s class. 

 _“A vanilla mocha, please? Tall.”_ With a smile, the worker nodded and asked for your name and you answered him without hesitation. He wrote your order and name on a coffee cup and past it on to his co-worker before telling you to step to the side. You caught a whiff of a musky scent of tobacco and it oddly reminded you of Mccree. You thought about the amount of how much he smoked and wondered why he wasn’t dead yet. You were too occupied in your thoughts and cellphone that you didn’t notice someone stepping up to your side. 

 _“Just a regular coffee. Large one.”_  

Wait, you knew that smooth, velvety, deep voice from anywhere. You tore your eyes away from your phone and you looked to your side and found your professor, Mccree, with a hand on his hip as he ordered his coffee. He hasn’t noticed you next to him yet as he told the worker his name to complete his order. He was wearing his signature cowboy hat which cast a shadow over his eyes as the sun was beating down on his figure. It was quite warm today, which explained his now black collared shirt to be unbuttoned on the first three buttons. One button more than the last time he wore a collar shirt. You noticed he didn’t have a cigar in his mouth which was quite odd to you. You already got used seeing it and he almost didn’t look like himself without it. 

What is wrong with you? You brought a hand to rub the back of your neck. Why were you thinking about this guy so much? You shouldn’t be checking him out at all. Regardless of your thoughts, you found your eyes wandering back to look at him and you were taken aback by his chocolate colored eyes that met with yours. 

 _“Hey… aren’t you my student?”_ He actually recognized you. The smile that came to his face actually weakened your knees a little. 

 _“Ah, yes. How are you, professor?”_ You decided to strike up a conversation. You might as well since you’re waiting for your coffee. 

 _“Well, nothin’ much. Just here gettin’ my coffee. Glad this campus has good coffee. Back where I used to work, you wouldn’t want to drink the coffee. Always tasted like boil dirt.”_  

 _“Sounds terrible.”_  

 _“Believe me, it was.”_ Well, that was short lived. After Mccree’s response, silence came over the two of you like a wave hitting a rocky shore. You stared straight at the barista, apparently, he made an error with your drink and had to remake it again. It was killing you because you wanted to leave as fast as you could. You accepted his apology and watched him start again from scratch. 

 _“Uh, Hey?”_ A hand was placed on your shoulder. You looked up at Mccree and you were surprised to hear him sound so concerned. _“You doing all right? You’re lookin’ kinda down.”_

He can tell? _“Ah, I’m okay. You know… just school problems. Once I have my coffee, I’ll be fine.”_

_“Yeah, you were the one who couldn’t figure out what you want in life. Any luck with that?”_

_“Same old, same old.”_ You sighed softly.

 _“Well, that’s a shame. And you’re also, what, failing a class?”_ He was surprisingly perceptive.

 _“Not necessarily failing. Just barely passing the first oral quiz. I got a C.”_ You began to question why exactly you were telling him this, but you couldn’t stop the words from flowing.

_“Damn. What language?”_

_“Arabic.”_

_“Professor Amari?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Damn.”_ Mccree knew your pain. Professor Amari was such a brutal professor. Arabic is already a tough language. Why also be a tough professor? _Reviewmyprofessor.com_ wasn’t too kind to her but it was the only class fitting into your schedule. You had to take her and endure.

_“Yeah, she’s very difficult. I just have to endure and study harder.”_

_“I hear ya.”_ You saw Mccree reached into his pockets and pulled out a cigar. You heard him grumble underneath his breath about the wait time on his coffee before diving into his pockets again for his lighter. You were pretty sure smoking on campus was against the rules, but it seemed like Mccree totally bypassed the rules all the time. 

It felt like you were talking for an hour, but it was actually five minutes, your coffee was finally done, and you thanked the barista and grabbed your coffee, taking a sip and enjoying the sweet bitter taste of your drink.

 _"I guess I’ll see you on Friday.”_ Mccree commented before his coffee was handed to him shortly after yours. _“And good luck on them tests. Professor Amari may seem tough but she’s actually a real softie.”_ You doubted his words. 

 _“Uh, yeah. See you on Friday.”_ He flashed you a handsome smile, waving at you before walking away in an opposite direction. You were glad you were finally away from him. You didn’t want him to take notice of the redness that grew to your cheeks and possibly to your ears. You stormed away faster than normal with the excuse in mind that you’ll be late for class but in reality, class started in an hour and the building your class was in was only five minutes away.


	4. Lena Oxton

Friday came faster than you can say Friday. It was only four days ago when you bumped into Mccree at the coffee cart. And lately, your mind has been filled with Mccree since that day. His infectious smile, his chocolate eyes, his caring nature, everything about him has crossed your mind while you were awake and while you were asleep. You were beginning to think you were under his cowboy spell.

 _“So, _____, what do you think?”_ And when you heard that deep southern accent melting your ear drums and soothing your mind, you couldn’t help but blush. You were completely lost on how to answer his question. You didn’t even know what he was talking about. He looked at you, his eyes steady, while he anticipated for your answer. But you couldn’t answer him. It was embarrassing.

 _“Um, I’m sorry…”_ You casted your eyes down on your desk.

 _“Hm, did you have your head in the gutter or somethin’?”_ His hand went on your desk, you could feel him hovering over you. You only blushed harder in response, your pounding heart reaching all the way to your ear drums as his scent of tobacco mixed with cologne lingered around you. You felt his fingers hold your chin, and slowly, he raised your head up at him. Your eyes met with his brown eyes and they traced his face down until they landed on the smirk on his lips.

 _“Want me to repeat it?”_ He purred, his thumb caressing your bottom lip. His actions were oozing with lustful urges as well as his eyes that didn’t hesitate to gaze at his desires.

 

 _“Ya know, if this was professor Amari’s class, you would’ve already failed.”_ You woke up to the action of someone shaking you softly and you quickly picked your head off the desk and came in full frontal view of Mccree, folding his hands across his chest. He looked down at you, slightly disappointed that you slept through his class.

 _“Oi, wake up, sleepy head. Class is over!”_ A cheerful giggle sounded from next to you and you noticed a peppy brunette with freckles scattered around her face smiling at you. That definitely wasn’t Samantha. _“She was really knocked out, wasn’t she, professor?”_

 _“She has balls for sitting in the first row and then falling asleep right in front of me, I’ll give her that.”_ Mccree sighed. He wasn’t too entertained on the fact that you missed a lecture because you fell asleep. You didn’t even know when you fell asleep. _“Look, ____, I know school can get tough but I rather you not sleep in my class. If you’re tired, just stay home.”_

 _“I’m sorry.”_ You simply apologized. There was nothing else you could’ve said. Especially since you just had a bizarre dream about the man standing directly in front of you. You couldn’t look him in the eye and Mccree took notice of it, but he didn’t question it.

" _Well, as long as you understand.”_ With that, you quickly packed your things in your bag and skedaddled out of the class room, the brunette girl closely following behind you. You were blazing down the hall but, damn, this girl was fast as hell. She caught up in no time and even strike up a conversation with you.

 _“You must’ve been really sleepy to fall asleep like that in class. Got extra classes or something?”_ Who is this girl? And why is she following you? _“Oh, I’m Lena. Lena Oxton!”_ She replied as if she just read your mind or something. You turned to look at her and was about to dismiss her until you saw her bright friendly smile directed at you. You felt pretty bad to deny her especially with a smile like that. You slowed down your pace and introduced yourself to her, but it seemed that Lena already knew who you were.

 _“Oh, I know who you are, love! We share the same class together.”_ To be honest, you couldn’t remember a girl like her in your class. And by the look of your expression, Lena pouted. _“I can’t believe you can’t remember me! Am I really not that noticeable? You even bumped into me before.”_ It wasn’t as if she wasn’t noticeable, you just haven’t been taking notice of the people in your class. In all honesty, the only person who’s been stuck in your mind from that class has been Mccree.

_“I’m sorry, Lena—right? I’ve just been too busy lately.”_

_“Aw, it’s okay! I can tell. How about you make it up to me? I know this wicked café off campus.”_ That large smile was too bright for you to say no and you found yourself being dragged off campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I haven't updated this in a while! Please enjoy this double update!


	5. Professor Ziegler

_“Well, Doc, what brings you around this side of campus?”_ A smirk appeared on Mccree’s face as he blew smoke out of the window next to his desk. He was sitting at his desk, eyeing the beautiful blond woman who walked into his office with two cups of coffee in her hands.

 _“You know, you’re not supposed to be smoking in the offices.”_ Her heels clacked against the marble floors as she approached his desk. She placed one of the coffee cups on the desk and sat in an empty chair in front of him. _“Smoking is also bad for your health.”_

With a knowing smile, she took a sip of her coffee and Mccree chuckled and did the same before inhaling more of his cigar. _“Well, I have faith you can get me patched up, Doc.”_ The woman didn’t fall for the charming smile Mccree made. In fact, she rolled her eyes, snatching his cigar from his lips and smashing it against the ash tray on his desk. Mccree was devastated, watching her crush and twist his cigar with no remorse.

_“So that’s what brings you, huh? Crushing a man’s spirit?”_

_“I just saved your life.”_

_"You just killed a man.”_ He spoke dramatically. He took his hat off his head and pressed it against his chest, staring at what was left of his cigar. The woman laughed at him.

 _“Other than breaking college rules, what have you been up to, Jesse? How’s the semester for you?”_ Mccree enjoyed the company of professor Ziegler. Sometimes throughout the semester, they’ll spend time in each other’s offices, having a cup of coffee together and talking about all sorts of topics. Sometimes people would question their relationship because of how close they would be. Both of them always denied any sort of questions about romantic relation. Can’t a woman and a man just be friends without any sort of speculation?

Mccree let out a sigh that almost sounded like a groan. _“Ahhh… It’s been alright. Kids are smarter this time.”_

_“Really? Any star students yet?”_

Mccree paused in thought. _“Not that I noticed.”_

_“Not that you ever notice.”_

_“You’re being real sassy today, aren’t ya?”_

Professor Ziegler shrugged, a playful smile on her face. _“Well you know me.”_

 _“Yes, I do.”_ He drank some of his coffee. _“A little devil disguised as an angel…”_ He grumbled his last words which was not intended for professor Ziegler to hear but of course, she heard them and started to respond to them but Mccree beat her to it.

 _“What about you, doc? How’s life going for ya?”_ Professor Ziegler almost ignored his question to address him for his last comment, but she decided to let it go. She’ll have mercy on him.

 _“It’s been great actually. I have a date later today.”_ Mccree’s eyes widened at her words. He’s surprised someone as serious as professor Ziegler would go on a date. Not like she never been on a date before but Ziegler always placed her work first before relationships. _“It’s a blind date. Ana thought I should try it. She keeps bothering about being 37 and single.”_

She answered before Mccree could ask. He almost couldn’t believe it. He whistled in response, raising his eyebrows at the thought of Ziegler dressing up for a date. He’ll admit it. She’ll look pretty attractive.

_“Well he’s a lucky man. Make sure you tell me what happens. Hopefully I won’t have to fight with anyone after.”_

She laughed. _“Hopefully not. But Jesse, shouldn’t you be the one going on dates?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I mean, you’re the same age as me, yes? Don’t you want to settle down one day?”_

Mccree was pretty stumped on this question. He leaned back in his chair, humming while rubbing his hairy chin. It wasn’t as if he never thought about it but… _“Uhh, it just hasn’t crossed my mind lately. I’m more of a lone wolf, you see?”_

_“Maybe the right kind of woman hasn’t arrived yet, huh?”_

_“I guess.”_ Right kind of woman? Mccree didn’t really think much about relationships. It’s not like he was never in one. During his young days, he had plenty of experience with women. Now that he was older, his fooling around kind of died off. He never thought about serious relationships and there hasn’t been a girl impressive enough for him to take seriously.

_“If you want… I can set up a blind date for you—”_

_“I’ll pass.”_


End file.
